


Close to Heart

by Lady_Sephia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, I'll add more later if needed, I'm just stupidly late in uploading, M/M, cute Furi and soft Akashi, god what are even tags anymore, this fic is actually 3 years old now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sephia/pseuds/Lady_Sephia
Summary: Spring is a time of new beginnings.As Akashi reflects on the past few years with Furihata, will there be a new beginning for them as well?





	Close to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I'm really slow with posting this but, eh, life is a thing I suppose. 
> 
> So this fic was originally written for the AkaFuri fanbook that was released now....3 years ago.
> 
> Oops? Anyway, this was my contribution for Modern/Spring and although I haven't been active in the fandom for AGES now, I hope you all enjoy it!

Akashi was walking through the streets of Tokyo, on his way to meet Furihata for their coffee date when a park along the way caught his eye. Deciding to make a slight detour since he was earlier than expected, Akashi soon found himself walking through the quiet paths of the park rather than the busy city streets. After finding a bench to sit on and making note of the time, Akashi let his mind wander back to the second meeting with Furihata at Kuroko's birthday party after the Winter Cup their first year.

“That night was quite interesting.” Akashi murmured to himself, a small smile lingering on his face at the memory.

That evening had started off quite awkward, neither of them knowing quite how to go about talking with each other since their initial introduction was not exactly the best. As the evening wore on, however, they began to relax and found that keeping a conversation was actually quite easy, their love of books an easy way to start and moving on to things such as Furihata's love of trains and Akashi's prized horse Yukimaru.

By the time the party came to an end, the two had been comfortable enough to exchange contact information with the promise of keeping in touch, wanting to get to know each other outside of a basketball court.

“Trading our phone numbers was definitely a good idea,” Akashi thought to himself fondly.

As the weeks passed they found themselves chatting more and more, each of them looking forward to the notification that the other had answered. They talked about anything that came to mind, Akashi sometimes giving Furihata a few tips as a fellow point guard, and Furihata giving Akashi some different ideas on how to de-stress. During exams, the two even set up a number of video calls so they would be able to study together .

Once summer vacation had started, Furihata was the first to extend the invitation for Akashi to come visit for a weekend. After discussing dates and settling on a weekend that neither of them had any prior commitments, Akashi made his way to Tokyo.

They spent an enjoyable weekend together, Furihata taking Akashi to some of his favorite spots in the city, including the small cafe where they were meeting up at shortly. They talked about anything that came to mind and even had a couple one-on-one matches against each other, one of which ended with them having supper with Kagami and Kuroko when they bumped into them after leaving the court they were using.

Glancing at his watch, Akashi got up and stretched before resuming his walk towards the cafe, letting his mind to continue to drift through the memories from the last couple years.

Their second year started off about the same as their first year ended, with messages being sent back and forth ranging from general inquiries about the other to wishing good luck on a test or basketball match. They also made sure to take the time and get together when they could, alternating when possible as to which one would make the trip to the other’s home.

No matter the length of time they were able to spend with each other, they always made a point of going out for at least an hour with the other, just enjoying each other’s company without any others around, which is what sometimes happened with both their teams.

A smile once again spread across Akashi's face as he thought back to one particular memory that occurred around the Christmas of their second year.

_ They had just left the small Christmas party being hosted at Furihata's house, his mother waving at them when she saw them heading for the door and reminding them both to dress warm because it was snowing, before turning back to her guests. Bundled up properly they had headed out. It wasn't snowing very hard, just a gentle snowfall that fit the occasion and their moods perfectly. They walked for a while in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company and not feeling the need to disturb the atmosphere that currently surrounded them with idle chatter. _

_ “Hey, Sei?” Furihata spoke up suddenly, the still new name falling from his lips easier than expected. _

_ “Yes, Kouki?” Akashi replied, pleased with the way that his name sounded coming from the other and glad that they had agreed to start addressing each other so familiarly a few days before. _

_ Furihata smiled and looked over to where the other walked beside him, enjoying the soft look on Akashi's face as he walked and the way the snow caught in his telltale red hair, making him look completely at peace with his surroundings. Feeling his smile quickly turning into a large grin, Furihata reached over and grabbed Akashi's hand from where it had been resting in his pocket. _

_ Feeling the other grab his hand, Akasi turned to face his friend, feeling his breath catch both at the large grin and sparkling eyes that were pointed in his direction as well as the feeling of fingers tangling together with his own. _

_ “Kouki?” he called again, this time softer, while pulling them to a stop and fully taking in the other, enjoying the way the snowflakes rested in his hair and the pink that spread across his cheeks and nose from the cold. _

_ Furihata just kept smiling, enjoying the picture that they made, standing together in the snow so close to Christmas before squeezing the hand that was now linked in his and turning to continue their walk; only, this time heading back in the direction that they had been coming from. _

_ “I'm really happy, Sei” he spoke softly, flashing Akashi a softer smile than usual before once again squeezing his hand again. “Really, really happy.” _

_ Knowing what the other was talking about, even if neither of them had said anything out loud, Seijuurou squeezed back before gently swinging their joined hands between them before responding. _

_ “I know, Kouki. I am too.” _

There was a small yet still noticeable shift in their relationship that night, though through an unspoken agreement neither of them attached a label to what they now had. They continued to keep in touch and visited each other when they could, with only a few changes. When they went out together now, they would often take turns paying rather than just splitting the bill and it wasn't unusual for them to be holding hands or have an arm wrapped loosely around the other.

Seeing the small cafe ahead of him and spying Furihata in their usual table in the corner by the window, Akashi picked up his pace and soon found himself in the small cozy interior. Remembering that it was his turn to pay, he quickly made his way to the counter and ordered their drinks before making his way over to the table, the small object concealed in his pocket a constant reminder of what he planned to do.

“Kouki.”

“Sei!” Furihata grinned brightly at the other, accepting his drink before watching as the other took his usual seat across from him.

Smiling as he sat down, Akashi couldn't help but appreciate the way the spring sunlight made Furihata look. It's been two years since they had started talking and had grown close, and there were only a few changes to speak of.

Both had grown a little, though they were still shorter than a number of their friends, and they had each filled out quite well, their basketball practices and games keeping them in excellent shape. Furihata had been made Captain for his third year and Akashi had been quite pleased when he was told. The matches against each other were always invigorating and a challenge, though the same could be said about any games against the Miracles when it came to game play.

Reaching across the table to take each other’s hand, they gave each other a smile and sat quietly just enjoying being together. The last few months had been hectic, conversations with each other had been just about non-existent due to finals and graduation; actually visiting each other just wasn't possible. This was the first time that they were able to go on a proper date in months without seeing each other through a screen, so they were content just to sit in silence for a bit and enjoy their drinks.

Turning from where he had been looking out the window briefly and finishing the drink in front of him, Furihata felt a smile once again cross his face as he found gentle ruby coloured eyes staring at him before setting his chin in his free hand and letting a grin cross his face.

“Mom says hello, and said that you better have a graduation picture for her since we couldn't go, or else you're not getting your graduation present. Oh, and you have to stay the night because she hasn't seen you in so long.”

Akashi chuckled as Furihata relayed his mother's demands to him, glad he had the foresight to mention that he may not be not be home until tomorrow, as well as to bring a change of clothes and his graduation photos in a small duffle bag that was currently sitting under the table. The Furihatas had always made Akashi feel welcomed and he was very grateful for that fact, Furihata's mother especially taking a shine to him and would always ask after him, or poke her head in when he and Furihata would have skype calls to check on him. It always left him feeling warm.

“I have no problem with staying the night. We get to spend more time together after all. Also, I brought my graduation photos so that she can pick one she likes, but what's this about a graduation present?” he asked curiously.

“It's my mom. Does that really surprise you?” Kouki asked, eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his face.

“Very true. How did your graduation go?”

“Oh you know, perfectly normal until it was Kuroko's turn to get his diploma and he startled the principal when he suddenly appeared in front of him.” Furihata laughed fondly at the memory, Akashi soon joining him. Though people were getting used to watching for Kuroko since their first year, sometimes people still forgot and ended up being caught off guard.

They spent the next couple hours in the cafe, ordering new drinks when they were thirsty and splitting a few desserts when they got hungry. They talked about the things that they missed before moving onto discussing their plans for university, moving and classes they were going to be taking.

When Furihata got a text from his mother asking if they were going to be home for dinner soon, they decided to call it a day and gathered their things to begin the walk home. If the excited message from his mother was anything to go by when he let her know they would be home shortly, she was planning something special for supper.

Waving goodbye to the barista behind the counter and receiving one in return, the two of them made their way out into the late afternoon sunlight to begin the walk back to Furihata's house, their hands quickly finding their way to each other as they walked.

Placing his empty hand in his pocket, Akashi brushed his fingers against the small object hidden there before closing them around it. He had been thinking about this for awhile, with them putting their high school lives behind them and moving forward he felt it was time to put a name to what their relationship was. To do so while on a walk together, just like when the initial shift in their relationship happened, seemed like the perfect timing too.

Coming to a stop, Akashi gently pulled Furihata to halt with him, and waited for him to turn around before speaking.

“Kouki, on my way to meet you today I was thinking about all that's occurred between us in the last few years, and I remembered that something happened between us that we never spoke about. I know you know which occasion I'm talking about.”

Watching as Furihata's brow furrowed as he thought about what had been said, Akashi knew the moment when he realized what he was talking about, Furihata’s eyes seeming to light up as he raised his head to stare at the other, before giving his answer.

“Christmas two years ago, when we went for a walk.”

Nodding his head, Akashi pulled his hand out of his pocket, the small object concealed in his fist as he separated their joined hands, only to grab Furihata by the wrist and raise it palm up. Slowly, he brought his fist above the open palm and opened it, allowing a small button, the second one from his uniform, fall onto it.

“I thought that with our high school careers now behind us and the fact that we're starting university in a few months,  now would be a good time to make things official,” he said softly, gently closing Furihata's fingers over the button while keeping their eyes locked together.

Furihata looked from his hand to Akashi, and back again, a wide grin crossing his face before beginning to chuckle. Confused and slightly hurt, Akashi allowed a small frown to form on his face.

“What exactly is so amusing? I'm being serious, Kouki.”

“No, no. I'm not laughing  _ at  _ you, Sei. I found it funny that we had the same idea, only I was going to wait until we got home!” He chuckled as he motioned for Akashi to hold out his hand, digging in his pocket before dropping his own button onto the upturned hand.

Looking from his hand to Furihata, he let a large smile of his own cross his face before tucking the button safely into his pocket as Furihata did the same for his. Grabbing his hand again, Akashi pulled Furihata close before wrapping his arms loosely around his waist, Furihata's soon taking up a similar position while they took a minute to just stare into each other’s eyes.

“Would you object to me kissing you?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Not at all.”

Their first kiss was soft, and not very long, but still amazing in every way. When they pulled away from each other, they each had a soft dusting of red across their cheeks and small smiles on their faces. Separating, they once again joined hands and continued on their way.

Spring was in the air and was known for a time of new beginnings, and they were going to enjoy their own beginning as well as whatever comes next.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I really hope you all enjoyed this even if I was really, really late in posting it.
> 
> I don't know when/if I'll be active in the fandom again. I'm not even sure I'd be able to write Akashi and Furi if I started a new fic without at least a re-watch of the show, and that's just...something I don't have time for right now lol.
> 
> So until next time I guess!~


End file.
